CnR International Portuguese/Português
CnR International - Portuguese/Português Bem-vindo ao CrazyBob's Cops and Robbers! Abaixo estão informações básicas porém muito importantes traduzidas para o português para ajudar os novos jogadores a entenderem melhor o conceito deste servidor. How to Play - Como Jogar Não há um objetivo específico no CnR, você pode fazer o que quiser. Há, entretanto, algumas coisas básicas que todos os jogadores devem saber: As cores dentro do servidor * Branco - Civil Inocente * Azul - Policiais / Médicos / Bombeiros (Azul claro = maior a patente) * Roxo - Policial solicitando reforços * Amarelo - Suspeito (Pode ser multado) * Laranja - Suspeito Procurado (Pode ser preso) * Verde - Motorista em serviço (Inocente) Agentes da Lei / Policiais Os policiais devem proteger a cidade e os seus cidadãos inocentes do crime. Os policiais devem realizar patrulhas ostensivas para prevenir ou acabar com o crime, paramédicos devem curar e salvar vidas tanto de policias quanto de civis. Bombeiros devem responder aos chamados de incêncio. Muitos dos crimes só são revelados caso haja policias por perto, então os policiais devem patrulhar a cidade para garantir a segurança a todos os civis. Suspeitos (Amarelo) devem ser multados, enquanto Suspeitos procurados (Laranja) devem ser presos. Policiais recebem pontos (score) e dinheiro por realizarem prisões, darem multas e fornecerem assistência a outros polciais, então procure trabalhar em equipe com os demais policiais! Civis Os civis devem escolher uma habilidade especifica (skill), o que lhes da vantagem em tal area, mas não os limita de nenhuma maneira. Veja a pagina de habilidade para uma lista completa de habilidades com informações detalhadas. Civis possuem uma grande variedade de coisas para fazer no CnR, e você recebe pontos (score) e dinheiro para cada atividade que realizar. Se você for criativo, fará muito dinheiro! Como um civil, é seu dever seguir as leis, ou sofrerá as consequências. Não há limite de velocidade em San Andreas, porém roubar um veículo, roubar alguém, vender drogas ou transportar meteriais ilicitos são exemplos de coisas que podem lhe render um ou mais níveis de procurado. Se o seu level de procurado for alto o suficiente, um mandado de prisão será expedido em seu nome e você se tornará um suspeito procurado. Seja pego e você passará umas férias na prisão! Jogo Básico Se você já jogou Grand Theft Auto, CnR não deve ser muito complicado. Nós recomendados que você esteja familiarizado com Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas antes de jogar CnR. Os controles dentro do jogo são os mesmos do Grand Theft Auto San Andreas e por isso não serão vistos neste tutorial, com exceção do único controle adicionado pelo SA-MP: O botão "G" serve para você entrar de passageiro em um veículo. A maioria da informação do jogo aparecerá no chat (canto superior esquerdo) e os comandos são digitados no chat box. Para entrar com um comando ou fazer uso do chat, aperte T, escreva o que deseja ou então um /command e aperte Enter. O prefíxo "/" indica um comando. A maioria dos comandos são similiares ao seu nome; para tentar roubar um jogador por exemplo, digite /rob no chat box. Veja a página de comandos para informações detalhadas sobre todos os comandos e como usá-los. Digite /help, /commands ou /faq dentro do jogo para ajuda. CnR Rules - Regras Gerais do Servidor O Crazybob's Cops and Robbers é INTERNACIONAL. Você pode falar qualquer idioma no servidor. Os administradores podem impor as regras conforme entenderem, portanto fique atento no que eles dizem. Tenha bom senso! Aqui está um lista de regras gerais do servidor: 1. Respeite os Administradores Os Administradores estão aqui para garantir que o ambiente do jogo seja agradável para todos. Preste atenção no que eles falam e lembre-se que eles não podem lidar com tudo. Não insulte os administradores e respeite as suas decisões. Você não podem entrar no servidor usando o nome de um administrador. 2. Respeite os outros jogadores Lembre-se que isso é só um jogo, não leve para o lado pessoal. Não insulte e não atrapalhe de forma proposital o jogo de outros jogadores. 3. Não cometa Deathmatch / Não mate sem motivos Você pode se defender caso seja atacado, entretanto, atacar outros jogadores sem motivo não é tolerado. O CnR não é um servidor de deathmatch, e você será removido do servidor por mortes excessivas ou por atacar outros jogadores de forma aleatória e sem motivos. Isso inclui contratar assassinos para matar um outro jogador sem motivo. Os policiais devem dar multar e prender suspeitos, e apesar fazer uso de força em legítima defesa ou para ajudar a parar um suspeito em fuga. 4. Policias: Não atacar civis ou outros policiais Os policias NÃO PODEM atacar civis inocentes (ícone branco) ou outros policiais (ícone azul). Os policias devem proteger os cidadãos inocentes. Os Policiais não podem roubar veículos de civis. 5. Cheats a Abuso de Bugs não são permitidos Jogadores que forem pegos fazendo uso de programas terceiros (cheats) ou abusando de bugs serão banidos do servidor e terão suas contas desativadas pela administração. Você é responsável por qualquer pessoa usando usa conexão de internet e é responsável pela sua conta. Se você encontrar um bug que possa ser abusado, por favor informe um administrador através do sistema de Mensagens Privadas (PMs) do fórum. 6. Nada de modificações (Mods) A única modificação permitida no CnR, a parte do próprio SA-MP, é o Mod de Mapa Detalhado. Qualquer outra modificação, não importa qual seja, mesmo que você acredite que seja inocente, não é permitida no servidor. Por favor use uma versão limpa de GTA:SA para jogar nos servidores do CnR. Isto é para garantir que todos os jogadores vejam e tenham as mesmas experiências nos servidores. 7. Propaganda e Spams não são permitidos Absolutamente nenhuma propaganda nos servidores, fórums ou nos canais da IRC. Isso inclui websites, outros servidores e clãs. Não é permitido o recrutamente para clãs. O chat dentro do jogo já sobe de forma rápida, então, por favor não faça spam. E mesmo que seja relacionado ao jogo, por favor não faça spam de seus items a venda. 8. É proíbido PAUSAR Não pause o jogo por nenhum motivo. Se você precisar se ausentar, saia do servidor e volte mais tarde. Jogadores pausados serão removidos do servidor automaticamente. 9. Não saia do servidor para evitar a morte ou prisão. Não saia do jogo para evitar um contrato de assassinos de alugel (hitmans), ataques, roubo, morte ou uma punição de um administrador. jogadores que abandonam o jogo para evitar qualquer coisa não são respeitados e serão punidos pelos Administradores. 10. Dirija de forma correta Dirija na faixa da direita, e não colida com outros jogadores sem motivo. Cuidado com os outros motoristas e sempre dê preferência para os policiais/médicos/bombeiros passarem. 11. Policiais não trabalham com civis Policiais não trabalham com civis. Você pode aceitar propinas sempre que quiser, mas policias não podem dirigir junto com criminosos e não devem trabalhar com civis. CnR Forum Rules - Regras do Fórum Bem-vindo ao Fórum do CnR! Este fórum é privado. Reservamo-nos o direito de recusar o acesso ao fórum a qualquer usuário por qualquer motivo que considerarmos adequado. Este fórum pode conter material explícito, que pode não ser adequado para menores de idade. Este fórum pode conter material considerado ofensivo por certas pessoas. Você é responsável por evitar qualquer conteúdo que você considere ofensivo. Todo o conteúdo publicado é da responsabilidade do usuário que postou. As opiniões expressas nesse fórum são as dos usuários individuais e não indicam ou refletem as opiniões da equipe de administração do CrazyBob's Cops and Robbers. As informações e o conteúdo desse fórum são propriedade dos usuários que o postaram. Você não pode publicar, copiar, reproduzir ou usar qualquer conteúdo desse fórum para qualquer finalidade sem a permissão por escrito do usuário que publicou o conteúdo. A falta de seguir as regras resultará em um aviso (warning). Se você chegar a 5 avisos, sua conta será colocada em "provação" e você não poderá postar por 5 dias. Uma vez que sua conta está totalmente reativada, cada aviso adicional (warning) resultará na desativação da sua conta por uma semana. (7 dias) Se você chegar a 10 avisos, sua conta será totalmente banida por um mês. (30 dias) Os avisos (warnings) são automaticamente removidos após 90 dias. Observe que estas são apenas diretrizes, sua conta pode ser colocada em provação ou banida por um administrador por um período de tempo ilimitado, a critério do mesmo. Aqui estão as regras do fórum: * A regra principal é: use o senso comum. Não somos muito rigorosos sobre o que/quando/ onde você publica, mas pedimos que use um pouco de bom senso. * Poste na seção correta. Nós temos seções diferentes por um motivo, tente postar na seção apropriada. * Não envie spam. Este é bastante simples, várias postagens inúteis. Postagem inúteis serão consideradas spam. Isso inclui spam de mensagens privadas (MPs). * Não faça propaganda. Todos os links externos devem ser relevantes. Este não é o lugar para recrutar pessoas para o seu novo esquema de pirâmide. * Não há downloads de aplicativos. Para a segurança de todos, você não pode publicar links para downloads de aplicativos/scripts. * Nenhum conteúdo sexual explícito. A nudez é permitida aqui, no entanto, este não é um fórum pornô. Nada explícito, por favor. * Nenhum conteúdo ou links ilegais, incluindo links para sites que contenham material ilegal. * Não reative tópicos antigos sem nenhum motivo. A menos que você tenha algo útil para adicionar, não responda em tópicos antigos. * Não seja um troll / insulte pessoas. Se você não tem nada de bom em dizer, não diga nada. Isso não se aplica à seção Bitching and Moaning * Não publique a imagem de alguém ou informações privadas sem a permissão deles. * Respeite as regras específicas de cada seção! Isso é importante. Algumas seções têm regras específicas sobre postagem e resposta. Não seguir estas regras certamente resultará em um aviso (warning). * Não discuta com moderadores/administradores. Se você tiver um problema com a forma como eles estão fazendo seu trabalho, envie-lhes uma mensagem privada. * Não compartilhe sua conta. As contas que são usadas por várias pessoas serão banidas. * Deixe os moderadores fazerem o trabalho deles. Reporte as postagens, se necessário, mas não abuse do sistemas de denúncias. Essas regras podem mudar a qualquer momento. Os administradores podem impor as regras de qualquer forma que entenderem. Category:CnR International